


The Facility

by C0ntr0lledChaos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Maybe - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prologue, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0ntr0lledChaos/pseuds/C0ntr0lledChaos
Summary: a little something I wanted to post related to the original work I'm working on. This is a little different than how I usually write so I hope you like it!
Kudos: 1





	The Facility

"How long has it been since the last successful escape?"

The voice echoed off the concrete walls of the building, bouncing down the hallway from the room it originated in. Although the question seemed average enough for that facility, and would often be answered with pride,

there was a hint of danger to the question this time. Anyone passing in the hallway kept their voices down, not wanting to draw the attention of the owner of the voice. The owner of the voice passed back and forth in the conference room while the target of the question sat at the table.

"I-It has been forty years sir…"

They were tense, ready to be yelled at. They couldn’t meet the man’s eyes and chose instead to stare at the wooden table in front of them. Not knowing what to do with their hands, they stayed clasped together in their lap, trying desperately not to fidget too much. They tried to think of a reason they would be in trouble. As far as they knew, the facility was running better than it ever had. For as long as the facility had been there, their last update to the security of the place was the most effective one yet. The facility was hundreds of years old by now and everyone working there new that it was not very successful during it’s first few years. Successful escape attempts were more common, occurring about once a month or so. The repercussions of attempting to escape were, and still are, harsh though. This discouraged many from trying for fear of getting caught. A few of the brave ones still managed to work up the courage and try though.

"A lot has been accomplished thanks to that, the output of the facility has increased greatly. The facility has been meeting its quota for some time now, hasn’t it?”

Without having to worry as much about having the occupants escaping, the guards could focus more on the production and efficiency of the facility. This made it much easier to meet their quota for the year. They even increased the quota a few times and each time the facility had little to no problem meeting it.

“Yes, about th-thirty years now, sir…”

The guards worked hard to make sure the facility was running smoothly and efficiently. The output of the facility had lead to many great things; advancements in technology, medicine, and had brought many more people to the church to give praise to who they believed was the one responsible for their prosperity.

“Those are quite the winning streaks for us, won't you say?"

It was, so much was because the facility was effective in doing what it did. It took a lot of work to get them where they were today.

"Y-Yes, sir."

The man slowly walked around to the other side of the table, turning to face the person who was still sitting with their head down. They could tell he was facing them, they could feel his eyes burning a hole in their head. Still, they were too scared to meet his gaze.

"So tell me, do you wish for us to lose our winning streak? And thus, lose all the benefits the facility provides for the city?"

To do something like that on purpose would mean death. Their job was too important to be taken lightly. One mistake and the entire system their city was based on would collapse and the city would be in chaos.

"N-No sir, not at all!"

They looked up at him now, just in time to see his formerly calm expression change to one of anger. The man slammed his hands on the table, causing it to shake from the force. They could not look away from his eyes now that they had met, even as they shook with fear of what to come if they had earned the fury of the man before them.

"Then why the fuck do your guards allow this imaginary savior the people have created to exist?! I want that ideology crushed! They should only be looking up to me! Got it?!"

The occupants of the facility had been talking over the past few years. They had created a prophecy, that one day a savior would come and free them. It seemed harmless at first, although now they wished they had ordered the guards to put of a stop to it when they first heard about the so-called savior when only a small group had believed in it. Now, most, if not all of the occupants prayed to this savior in hope of escape.

"Yes sir!"

They held eye contact in a silent staring contest for a few more moments before the man motioned them to leave. Without another word, they lept out of their chair and out of the conference room. Now in the room alone, the man sighed and rubbed his face. He walked over to the windows overlooking the facility grounds. His city and his following were, quite literally, built off the blood, sweat, and tears of the occupants at this facility. The facility could not fail.


End file.
